Human Again
by jai ho x
Summary: While out hunting, Edward is bitten by an unknown vampire with an ability to change vampires back into humans. Mostly funny one-shots about Bella helping him adjust to human life, but all one-shots follow a progressive story. Some serious things, but mostly funny/awkward moments. Read and review!
1. Is Edward Alright?

**Author's note: This story is taking place during Bella and Edward's senior year at Forks High School. Pretend New Moon/Jacob never happened. This story happens in February, a few months before their graduation. Honestly, it's 4:23 AM right now, and I just had to get this idea down. I know how the story will go, I know how it will end, and I have some cute ideas for the actual middle part of the story.**

**Also, I honestly think that this first chapter is absolute rubbish, but I promise IT WILL GET BETTER and it definitely won't be this serious throughout the whole thing! I just had to waste a lot of time setting up the plot to let you guys know what's going on with everything.**

I was left alone for a few days. Edward and the rest of his family had gone hunting on Wednesday, and decided to make it an extended trip until Sunday night because there was to be a rare, few-day-long sunny streak in Forks. Charlie took off from work Friday to go fishing for a long weekend with Billy Black and Sue Clearwater, so he left Thursday afternoon with them. I was prepared for an uneventful, slow weekend by myself full of homework, TV, and long naps. Which was why I found it so strange that Alice was calling me at 2:30 AM on Friday morning.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Bella!" Alice screamed into the phone. My eardrums lamented the unwanted loudness in the middle of my slumber.

"What's up, Alice?" I tried to keep my patience.

She sounded extremely distraught and hurried. "Meet us at our house immediately! Something's happened to Edward. We'll explain when you get here. Just come!" And with that, she hung up.

Something happened? To my Edward? I couldn't imagine what… he'd always made it a point to remind me how virtually indestructible he was. He couldn't have gotten hurt by any of the animals he was hunting… right? I started to panic, milling over ridiculous, yet completely horrible scenarios, most of which included Edward dying. I became frustrated at my human slowness and clumsiness. Although I was in a rush, I made sure to brush my teeth quickly before running out the door and into my truck.

As fast as my legs would allow me, I ran inside the Cullen household as soon as I stumbled out of my truck. I burst in through the door, not knowing where to look first.

"Where's Edward? Is he okay? What do you mean, something happened to him?" I rattled off my questions to no one in particular. I just needed answers. Carlisle appeared in front of me first in the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here. Something extremely strange happened, and none of us have seen anything like it. Alice is seeing that everything will turn out alright, but it is still worrisome." Carlisle's vague description was driving me crazy. I needed answers, and I needed them now!

"But what do you mean? Tell me what happened!" I shouted frantically. Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders to calm me before speaking.

"While we were hunting, we came across another vampire," he began. Oh no. Another vampire? Did he hurt my Edward? Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt completely helpless. "No, no! Do not cry, my dear! Edward will be okay. Just let me explain." Carlisle said soothingly. I looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"This vampire… she told us that she had a very special, powerful ability. Naturally curious, we wanted to see what it was. She was so enthralling! She spoke only Arabic, which we all know due to our extended years of life, and she told us that she was about six thousand years old! It was incredible. After she told us that she would show us her gift, she ran to Edward, bit his neck, and then ran away faster than any of us could catch her. Some of us could have ran after her, I suppose, but Edward was in such pain, and it was such a shocking situation, we only came to his aid," Carlisle explained to me with a wondrous look in his eyes.

So someone bit my Edward? My angel, who didn't do anything wrong… he was just attacked? Before I could control myself, tears were spilling down my face and I sat down on the ground, feeling defeated. _There was nothing I could do to protect my love from another vampire. Why wouldn't he just change me, goddammit? He was so cocky and positive that nothing could hurt him. _I started to feel angry then_. Well, screw you, Edward! You're probably dead now! If you had changed me a year ago, this wouldn't have happened!_ My mental angry rant towards Edward was interrupted by Carlisle picking me up and taking me upstairs to Edward's room. We stayed outside the door.

"You see," Carlisle spoke through my crying, "Alice's visions have been very helpful to us. I suppose that that vampire's ability was to change vampires back into humans. Edward is going through the change again, only in reverse! How incredible, right? But he will be alright, no need to worry. There, there," he rubbed my head and rocked me back and forth.

"So, he's going to be human again?" I asked, bewildered. Never in a million years did I think that this day would come! Edward and I being humans together? My mind quickly scanned through all of the possibilities; us getting ice cream together, us going to the beach together, us actually making love to each other…

"Breathe, Bella!" Carlisle laughed. I blushed and partially hid my face from him. It was always embarrassing that when I thought about Edward, and it had physical effects on me. But what made it ten times worse was the fact that him and his entire family could tell when my heart accelerated or when my breathing was uneven.

"So, what does this mean, then?" I asked.

"Well, Alice sees that he'll need three days to make the full transformation, just like becoming a vampire from being human. I suppose it will be up to you two to decide what you want to do," his voice got lower then. "Edward now has an opportunity that I never dreamed any of us would ever have. But we won't burden him with that in a few days. I would like for all of us to let him adjust to his new state of being. You'll help him, won't you Bella?" he asked me with wide eyes.

"Of course!" I answered immediately. "I'll love Edward no matter what he is. I'm interested to see, though…" I trailed off. My head swam with overwhelming ideas. His green eyes that I'd always heard about! I couldn't wait to see those. And possibly Edward with some scruff? That would be delicious. I struggled to keep my body steady and looked into Carlisle's eyes again.

"I'm just excited to see him as a human, that's all," I finished. Carlisle chuckled as Alice danced into the hallway where we were standing. She looked extremely excited, and I was sure that my expression matched hers.

"You can stay here for the rest of the night, Bella! I'll drive you to school in the morning and pick you up afterwards, too!" I was fine with this idea, until I remembered that it would probably mean "Bella Barbie: Too-early-in-the-damn-morning-for-this-shit" edition.

Before I could even set my face to a disapproving expression to convey my distaste for Alice's plans, she spoke again. "You'll let me do it after I feed you an amazing egg breakfast sandwich! And then I…" She stared off into the distance then, having a vision I guessed.

"Carlisle," she turned to him, "Edward will wake up in the state that he was in just before you changed him. His Spanish Influenza is still going to be in full force," I gasped, but she continued. "He'll wake up on Monday at around seven in the morning. If you have him in the hospital by the time he wakes up, he'll be fine. Modern medicine is all he needs!"

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, Alice. I'll be sure to do that. Now please, let Bella rest. It's already five, she'll need to get up for school in about two hours." With that, Alice nodded and led me to the living room.

I crashed on the Cullens' couch immediately. I hadn't realized how tired I was! These pillows were sweet relief. The only thing I remembered before sleep took over me entirely was Alice taking my shoes off for me.

**So, what did you think? Please review! And if you like the idea of this story then stick by me! I have no idea how long it'll take me to get the whole thing done, but hopefully not too long. It will have quite a few chapters – not sure how many yet, though. Well, thanks for reading (if you did)!**


	2. Hospital Visit

**Author's note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that there will be some cursing in this story, mostly on Bella's part. I don't mean to be so out of character, but it just always bothered me that she never said anything more than "damn" only like once or twice throughout the entire series, so I wanted to make her a bit more normal and make her curse mentally, at least. Also, in future chapters, she may be a little mean towards Rosalie in her mind. Sorry! I just feel like if I were Bella, I'd kind of hate her. Anyway, here is the second chapter!**

The weekend passed without any relief from worry. I stayed with the Cullens, and although I knew when Edward would wake up thanks to Alice, I couldn't help but want to be as close to him as possible, just in the off chance that something happened. Carlisle wouldn't permit me or anyone else to go in to see him. He'd said that all Edward was, was thrashing around, sweaty, and most likely unconscious. Just the fact that he'd told me my perfect no-longer-vampire boyfriend was sweaty was enough to make me feel dizzy. So many changes, so little time!

Sunday night, Carlisle insisted that I sleep at home and attend school Monday morning.

"But how am I supposed to focus on school when I know Edward will be waking up human at seven in the morning?" I complained. I realized that I sounded childish, but I was anxious to see my Edward human, and to make sure that he was okay.

"Bella," Carlisle explained to me, "when he does finally wake up, I'm going to need to have him already in the hospital, and I'm going to have to look after him constantly for at least a week or two. The Spanish Influenza is a nasty disease that struck the turn of the century! Yes, modern medicine can help him immensely and do believe me, Bella, he will be fine, but he's going to be extraordinarily sick at first. I'm basically going to have to quarantine him to his hospital room."

I pouted, but it didn't seem to affect Carlisle.

"I'll tell you what," he said to me. "Come to the hospital after school. Ask for Edward Cullen, and someone will direct you to his room. I'll be there, too, and you can visit him for a bit. He probably won't feel up to talking much, but I know you'll feel better. Would you like that?" he asked me.

I nodded up and down quickly. Seeing that I was content, Alice drove me back home.

The next day at school seemed to last a year. The CD in my car played "I'd Rather Be With You" by Joshua Radin on the way to the hospital after those hours of hell. It brought out my emotions stronger than ever, and I pushed my truck to go 50 miles per hour the entire way to the hospital, though it groaned in protest.

Once I parked in the visitor's lot at the hospital, I ran inside and found the nearest service desk. "Edward Cullen?" I asked the cheerful, white-haired lady. She smiled at me and pointed down the hallway to my left.

"Go down that way, take the elevator up one floor, and it'll be room 206 on the left," she told me. I quickly mumbled a "thank you" to her and sprinted down the hallway and to the elevator.

Once I reached room 206, Carlisle came outside to greet me with a smile.

"Hello, Bella! Edward just woke up from a nap about ten minutes ago. You're just in time," he sounded cheerful.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He is improving at a higher rate than I anticipated, actually." Relieved, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Just one thing," Carlisle turned to me. "Edward is very sick. I know you've received your flu shot only a few months ago, but I still am very anxious about you possibly catching something from him. Maybe you can just hold hands. You know, hold off on the kissing for a while?" I looked down to my feet and blushed profusely, but gave him a soft "yes" and stepped inside the room.

On the bed in front of me, I saw the sorriest sight I've ever seen in my life. There was my human Edward, red-faced from his fever with hard breaths heaving his chest up and down. Some of his bronze hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. His head was tilted slightly off of his pillow to try to see me without having to get up. He was still perfect; still my Adonis.

"Bella," he croaked out. I couldn't help it. My smile was uncontrollable and I started to tear up a bit. This was such a special thing that no one else in the world ever went through, and I was happy to share it with Edward. I had to stop myself from running into his arms and hugging and kissing him endlessly. I had to remember that not only was he human and not as indifferent to my body weight anymore, but he was very sick right now and needed to rest.

"Edward!" I walked to him and rubbed his arms. It was strange that they were warm. It was something, I thought excitedly, that I'd have to get used to. "How are you doing? This is such a weird circumstance, isn't it?" I laughed.

He nodded and laughed weakly, which sent him into a coughing fit. I immediately regretted making him exert himself too much. I'd have to keep the excitement down, I supposed.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly. "I don't want you to feel worse than you already do."

"That's quite alright, love," he said quietly. His voice wasn't as inhuman as it had been before, which was to be expected. But it was still as lovely as ever, and it certainly still made me swoon. It was deeper and manlier than I had expected. I sighed contently and looked into his green eyes. They were almost pure emerald, which shocked me. They were striking against his bronze hair and pale skin that was hardly colored any more now that he had blood flowing in his veins again. His jaw was not quite as hard as it was when he was a vampire, and his facial expression was softer, but he was beautiful just the same.

He took my hand in his, and I sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Carlisle says I should be better very soon," he said hoarsely.

I smiled at him. "I'm glad! I want to see what you're like as a human," I told him honestly.

"I'm not much different than when I'm a vampire, love!" he laughed. "The only differences are physical, like having green eyes instead of gold or red. And the fact that I won't be running as fast as lightning, or hunting for blood. I'm going to take you out on a real date, sweetheart!" His eyes were wide and he looked as excited as a little boy on Christmas morning.

I couldn't help but laugh at his display. "You always take me out on real dates, Edward! But I know what you mean. I'm glad I won't be the only one eating anymore." Just then, a thought occurred to me. "Our nightly sleepovers… we won't be able to do them," I said, sounding a bit dismal.

"I know, love, I know," he responded while rubbing my hand with his thumb. "But I still think that this is more good than bad. You have no idea how incredible it feels to be near you and not have a primal urge to kill you. It's the relationship I always dreamed of having with you," he smiled as he spoke.

I laid down gently on the bed next to him. "You should get some rest, you know. The more you sleep, the sooner you'll be better. And the sooner I can have you all to myself!" I said lightly.

"Mhmm," he mumbled. He was already drifting off to sleep and I didn't want to disturb him.

And then, I got the chance to do something that he'd only gotten to do to me; something that I never thought I'd have the opportunity to do. I watched him sleep. For just a few minutes, I watched him as his breaths came labored to him in slumber, and I wondered if he was dreaming. Did Edward sleep talk like me? I couldn't wait to find out.

Carlisle stepped into the room quietly a few minutes later. I got up onto my feet and grabbed my car keys out of my pocket.

"I'll come by and visit tomorrow, if that's okay with you," I told him.

"Of course, that will be perfectly fine. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said with a smile. I walked down the hallway to find the elevator again, feeling more excited than I had in quite a while. Edward would be alright, and we would be humans together.

God, I loved that man.

**Author's note: I just want to mention a few things. 1) If you don't know "I'd Rather Be With You" by Joshua Radin, listen to it! I think it's very good. You might too. 2) For the sexual experiences in later chapters, I'm sorry to say, there won't be straight up lemons. I love reading lemons, but for some reason, I just can't get myself to write any! So for that, I'm sorry. It'll still be good though, and I'll definitely be a lot more descriptive than Stephenie Meyer was! 3) Sorry I haven't really mentioned any of the other Cullens besides Carlisle and Alice yet. I will later, it's just that this story is mainly about Edward and Bella, so that's what I'll be focusing on for the most part. 4) There will be quite a bit of weed/alcohol mentioned in this story. If you don't like that stuff, then this story will not be for you! 5) Lots of things will be quite a bit out of character, especially when substances and embarrassing human actions come into play (like going to the bathroom and shaving), but that's just because those things aren't mentioned at all in the actual books.**

**6) I am working on my style of writing. I write like I speak, so there are a lot of long sentences with a ton of commas that I should just separate into smaller sentences. I'm trying to go back and edit these, but it's hard because in my head, since I speak that way, it sounds best. Kind of like that last sentence, ha!**

**7) MOST IMPORTANT: If you have a funny/quirky scenario that you want to see human Edward and Bella go through, let me know and I'll take it into consideration!**


	3. Finally Recovered

Edward's full recovery took two excruciatingly long weeks. Of course, school was taken care of because Carlisle called and told them that he had a horrible flu and would be out for a while. Since I was in all of Edward's classes, I brought his homework to him and did it with him during my daily hospital visits. I still wasn't permitted to kiss him – Carlisle's orders – and I hadn't gotten to eat any meals with him, either. I came right after his lunchtime, and by the time his dinnertime rolled around, I had to go home to Charlie and make my own dinner.

It was a Friday when Edward was discharged from the hospital, which was perfect since I would have the weekend with him. Alice called me and told me to come to the house right after school, where my love would be waiting for me.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, and I ran the fastest I had ever run in my life out to my truck. I had never had any complaints about my old trusty truck's speed before, but I sure did this time. I was pushing 50 miles per hour the whole way to the Cullen home, but it wasn't nearly fast enough for me. I wanted – no, _needed_ – to see Edward immediately.

As soon as I pulled into the Cullens' driveway, I cut the engine and ran inside, once again at full speed. There was Edward, sitting at the kitchen table with a grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup in front of him.

As soon as I entered the doorway, he turned around in his chair and smiled at me as if he were a little boy on Christmas morning. Tears immediately stung my eyes as I covered my mouth with my hands and smiled. I ran to him after a moment. Although he was more fragile now than he was before, I hugged him tighter than I ever had.

"Bella…" he whispered as he picked me up and seated me on his forearms. His lips were on mine suddenly, forceful, but not too much so. He couldn't hurt me the way he could have before, so there was no need for him to hold back now.

I heard someone clearing their throat. Both of our heads snapped up to see all of the Cullens standing around us, looking away pretending like they hadn't seen. My face heated up with embarrassment. I looked down to Edward and saw his face with a blush for the first time. It was marvelous. His cheeks were a vibrant scarlet color, and his eyes held slight tears of emotion.

"Well, we'll leave you to it then," Alice said, relieving the tension in the room. They were gone in a flash, and I laughed quietly to myself upon remembering that Edward could no longer do that. He set me down and sat me on his lap while he sat in the chair.

"I'm so excited to see you eat!" I said, my voice full of wonder. He chuckled his same old, low chuckle that he always did, only it wasn't so dark anymore. He held my gaze with his eyes, smiling at me, lifting a spoonful of soup up to his mouth. He knew how much this amused me. I didn't even try to hide it. He slowly put the spoon into his mouth and pulled it back out again, swallowing.

We looked at each other and laughed. It was incredible to see Edward doing human things like eating and blushing. I felt giddy and almost high. I could sense that Edward felt the same, judging by his smile and the way he held me tight. There was so much to explore about him. What would he be like drunk? Which foods would he like, and which ones would be dislike? What would he look and smell like after being freshly showered? And what were his human athletic abilities? The list of questions in my mind went on and on with endless possibilities and scenarios.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

I buried my face in his chest. "I'm just excited to do human things with you, that's all.

He laughed lightly. "You know," he said, "Alice told me that Mike Newton is having a party tonight. Why don't we go out to dinner and then go to the party together?"

I couldn't believe he wanted to go to a high school house party. Even as a human, I had a feeling that Edward wouldn't exactly be too fond of Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and others who annoyed him. Now that I thought about it, pretty much everyone at Forks High School annoyed him except for his family, Angela, and myself.

"Do you really want to go?" I asked hesitantly. I had been invited by Mike, of course, and he had courteously tacked onto his invitation that Edward could come if he was feeling better.

"Sure! I'd love to go to a party. Now that I'm human, and I can't read anyone's heinous thoughts, I think I'd like to jump right into being a regular high school student. You and I can drink a bit, would you like that?" he asked with a cheeky grin. I pursed my lips to try to look serious, but the corners of my mouth rose up, betraying me.

"I'll drink if you're there, and you do too," I responded. I set my face back into a serious expression. I couldn't exactly place the reason why, but there was something within me that didn't want Edward to know that I was excited about drinking. I had never drank alcohol before, and it was something that I had been mildly interested in doing at some point in the near future. With Edward there, and able to be drunk with me at that, it would surely be a good time.

Edward nodded. "Good. Dinner at five-thirty then?" he looked up at me with those beautiful big green eyes.

"That sounds good," I replied. With that, I helped him clean up his dishes and we went to the living room to cuddle and watch TV together. I had some better ideas of how to pass the time, but those activities would have to wait for another time when his family with super vampire hearing _wasn't_ home.

* * *

**Hello! I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. Just so you know, I never intend to let it be this long again! A few reasons it was late: 1) There's only about a month of school left, so I've had SO MUCH to do because they're shoving finals, homework, and other stuff at us as fast as lightning. 2) I've just gone through a breakup. It distracted me for a while.**

**The third reason I took a long time to upload this is because there weren't very many reviews for my second chapter. I really don't want to be one of those authors who is like "I will only post the next chapter if I get at least 10 reviews!" because I hate when people do that. I'm not looking for a certain amount. But I would like to see more than 2 or 3! It's not because I'm a princess who wants lots of reviews. It's because I know that there are a lot more people following this story than people reviewing it, and I'd like to fix that. I want to know if you guys LIKE what I'm writing, if you LIKE or DISLIKE the directions I'm going with it, and I would LOVE your ideas! Edward and Bella being humans together is going to be hysterical and shitshow-esque. SO PLEASE, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
